


melt my <3

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: "But I think I have you figured out… I know how to catch you.“Darcy scoffed. "You’re acting like I’m prey and you’re hunting me or something… I gotta say, Piet. That’s kind of an antiquated mindset.”“I agree. Which is why I was not hunting you.”“Oh?”“You>/i> are hunting me,” he replied, looking thoroughly pleased with himself, he leaned down again, resting his elbows on the countertop and clasping his hands.  "And I am here to tell you that I am not running away anymore.“





	melt my <3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfishdancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishdancer/gifts).



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018
> 
>  

Darcy reached into the freezer, her fingers closing around the waxed paper of the very last popsicle.  And as luck would have it, the fingers of the facility’s resident speedster, who had  _technically_  beaten her to the last popsicle.  

Sighing, she dropped her hand to her side. “Dude, that is all kinds of unfair, you  _do_  realize this, right?”  

Pietro smirked, dangling the frozen treat from his fingers.  "Share?“  

She arched an eyebrow. "I guess.”

“Do not make me twist your arm, Darcy…” Pietro teased, tearing the paper and removing it.  He handed the pop to her and zipped over to the trash to throw out the wrapper.  

“How do you know I’m not just going to make a break for it?” she asked, taking a long lick of the orange flavored treat as she took a seat on one of the stools pushed up against the counter. She wasn’t good at many things, but flirting  _was_ something she could do.  And in her experience, Pietro had been  _very_  receptive to her flirting.    

He snorted derisively and she realized just how ridiculous that statement had been. “It is almost as if you are asking for me to chase you.”  He punctuated by leaning over the countertop and sucking the end of the pop into his mouth, his eyes boring into hers as he released it with a pop. “Do you want me to chase you, Darcy?”  

She smirked and took a bite from the melty end. “Wouldn’t be much of a chase, would it?”  

“Not really. I have been nipping at your heels for weeks.”  

“Nipping at my heels,” she scoffed. “Come on.”  

“You are a difficult one to pin down,” he continued, eyes on her mouth as she licked her lips.  "But I think I have you figured out… I know how to catch you.“  

"You’re acting like I’m prey and you’re hunting me or something… I gotta say, Piet. That’s kind of an antiquated mindset.”  

“I agree. Which is why I was not hunting you.”  

“Oh?”  

“ _You_  are hunting me,” he replied, looking thoroughly pleased with himself, he leaned down again, resting his elbows on the countertop and clasping his hands.  "And I am here to tell you that I am not running away anymore.“

"Funny, I thought that was all you  _did_  was run…” She opened her mouth to take another bite from the popsicle, but Pietro stilled her hand, gazing deeply into her eyes.  "Oh…" she mumbled instead, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.  He tasted cold at first, and a little orangey.  But behind that, he was molten hot.  His breath huffed out against her face, his tongue teasing hers.  

She broke off the kiss for just a moment, pulling back and licking her lips.  

“Wow,” he murmured.  

“Wow is right.”  

“I did not think that would work so well,” he admitted.  "But…"

“But I’m glad it did,” Darcy finished for him.  

He nodded in agreement, leaning across the counter to kiss her again.


End file.
